Silver and White eyes
by Vendetta419
Summary: Having been beaten and denied a great deal of things in the very village he protects simply by living; young Uzumaki Naruto has enough after one particularly harsh beating has him awaken an unknown bloodline with pure silver eyes. Dark Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Title: Silver and White Eyes

Parings: Naruto/Hanabi

Summary: Having been beaten and denied a great deal of things in the very village he protects simply by living; young Uzumaki Naruto has enough after one particularly harsh beating has him awaken an unknown bloodline with pure silver eyes. After having woken up and seeing his eyes in a reflection, he goes to see the one man whom he had believed to be the only one he could trust in Konoha. Sarutobi Hiruzen having not been in his office at the time to conduct damage control has no idea just what his actions would cause when Naruto saw the folder about him that was left on the desk out in the open. Adopted from Kurakawa Minamo.

**AN: Like I said in the summary I adopted this story from Kurakawa Minamo, Chapter one is her plot ideas, chapter two will be ideas or from Kurakawa Minamo if she feels up to it.**

My disclaimer is that I claim no claim to anything I claim to be my own to lay claim upon.

Dialogue "…"

Thoughts '…'

InnerSakura _…_

Kyûbi _**…...**_

Prologue: And so it shall begin…

It was during the twilight hours of dusk that a young child whom had just turned eight found himself being dragged into an alley with his mouth covered before he had a chance to even yelp, the first blow came hitting a few inches below the sternum right into the solar plexus knocking the air out of the child in a barely audible whoosh.

It was then that the child once again heard the words "Why don't you just die you monster!"

These words were usually the most common things that he heard from them.

It was after they gave him the usual stabbing and beating when they thought that he had been near death that they had tossed him into the dumpster as though he was naught but a piece of garbage.

"Ugh. Where am I?" the child wondered out loud, but a few hours later and climbed out of the dumpster hoping that the rest of the village would be too drunk so that he could hide out the rest of the night in the office of the Hokage.

He had made it into the tower having kept the shadows as best as he could, although in retrospect the gaudy orange jumpsuit that he wore made it hard to be stealthy.

When he had gotten to the double doors to the tower he gasped as he didn't see what used to be his blue eyes; what he saw now was silver irises and blue sclera.

Knowing the tower inside and out, the child went in to find Sarutobi Hiruzen was not in his office. Walking around the desk so that he could hide underneath it, when he was at last under the desk he realized that to avoid being caught he would have to turn off the desk light.

Using the chair to get atop the desk he noticed an open folder with the name "Uzumaki Naruto" above a picture of him, underneath that were the words:

Mother: Uzumaki Kushina – Presumed Dead*

Father: Namikaze Minato – Confirmed Dead**

Underneath that said "see notes below for *"

With widening eyes Naruto read the notes both original and additional.

* All that was found after the chaos of the Kyûbi attack was blood and what looked to be a large scale fight. There was no body to be found.

* Namikaze Minato was confirmed dead after using the Hakke no Fûin Shiki in conjunction with Shiki Fûjin to permanently seal away the Kyûbi into his son Uzumaki Naruto. Before his death he named his sensei Jiraiya as the child's godfather and Tsunade as godmother. ***

*** Both Tsunade and Jiraiya refused to take custody of the child.

**** Naruto's 'friends' are not truly friend's of his, unfortunately any attempt the child made in making friends was harshly rebuked thusly I have had to pay them to be his friends; the next and final note lists these people.

***** Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Ichiraku Ayame, Ichiraku Teuchi.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger finally finding out that he had been lied to about everything. Grabbing a piece of paper and something to write with he left the Hokage a note that would come to be very foreboding to what the future would entail.

Seeing that there literally was no one in the village whom he could trust Naruto decided that he would hide out in the one place he was always told to stay out of after the last time he ran in to hide; this was the Forest of Death.

Taking the lesser known routes out of the Shinobi Administration building he was thankful that it was night when he used the back alleys to make his way to the training grounds.

It was him panting noisily trying to catch his breath that caused him to be noticed by a woman who was slightly startled by his sudden appearance.

The woman in question squawked as she fell backwards off the backless bench she was sitting on, the sudden movement made by her spooked Naruto into leaping onto the fence and over it running into the distance before she could even recover.

Late in the night was when he found a hallowed out tree that he could sleep in.

It would be the next morning that the Sandaime would find the note that was left for him.

Author's note: I'm particularly lazy when it comes to writing. This story is more of an experiment to see if I am still able to write something that people will read before I consider branching out and writing again.

I'd like to make a note that even with the five year age difference between Naruto and Hanabi. On the same note it won't be till just before she graduates that they will meet. There will be a substantial time skip as well.

I'd also like to mention that Naruto's eyes are NOT a doujutsu it is just a pigmentation change in the sclera and iris to show that he has awoken his bloodline; which will be explained later.

Review and let me know if it is worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Silver and White Eyes 

Parings: Naruto/Hanabi 

Summary: Having been beaten and denied a great deal of things in the very village he protects simply by living; young Uzumaki Naruto has enough after one particularly harsh beating has him awaken an unknown bloodline with pure silver eyes. After having woken up and seeing his eyes in a reflection, he goes to see the one man whom he had believed to be the only one he could trust in Konoha. Sarutobi Hiruzen having not been in his office at the time to conduct damage control has no idea just what his actions would cause when Naruto saw the folder about him that was left on the desk out in the open. Adopted from Kurakawa Minamo.

**AN: Like I said in the summary I adopted this story from Kurakawa Minamo, Chapter one is his plot ideas, chapter two will be ideas or from Kurakawa Minamo if he feels up to it.**

My disclaimer is that I claim no claim to anything I claim to be my own to lay claim upon. I do not own Naruto or anything in the manga world.

Dialogue "…"

Thoughts '…'

InnerSakura _…_

Kyûbi _**…...**_

Chapter 1…

It has been five year since the truth came out, the boy known as Naruto has discovered the truth about his family and his so called friends. The boy has disappeared from Konoha since then, and the reaction wasn't favorable for him. The counselors had called for his termination, but the Hokage forbids them from taking any actions, although one warhawk decided to act out in secret. However each of his men never return. The Hokage himself wasn't feeling too well, the reason is because he is still haunted by the letter he found on his desk five years ago.

_Flashback start_

"_Dear Hokage-sama_

_ You had lied to me for many years, and I kept asking you about my parents, but you brushed me off. And to make matter worse you hide the truth about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of me by my own 'father', or the fact you convinced certain people to be my 'friends', or the fact my so called 'godparents' don't want anything to do with me. Don't bother to look for me because by the time you get a lead on me I'll be long gone; and to be honest it make no sense for you to come after me because I am not one of your shinobi, but I believe you will because of the Kyuubi being sealed inside of me. I will never forgive this village for the treatments I went through, and on that note I will never forgive you for allowing these treatments to go on. I'm through trying to be a shinobi because I now see them for what they are, and that is monsters. They're the real monsters because they would stool so low to harmed a child. Shinobi are monsters that destroys everything they touch, and I will not be apart of that. If you or anyone from Konoha comes after me, then I will unleash the Kyuubi from its prison and let it has it revenge._

_ Uzumaki Naruto_

_Flashback end_

Hiruzen, the third hokage, sighed from the memory. He had failed Minato and his last wish in wanting his son to be seen as a hero. Although Naruto's threat is a possibly, he still send out some shinobi to look for the boy, but the boy's scent vanish from the forest of death to a river that lead out to the ocean. He even send some hunter ninjas out to located and return the boy back unharmed, but they returned empty-handed. It has got to the point where he sends out some anbu to locate Jiraiya and bring him back and help locate the boy, but even Jiraiya could not find the boy.

He got up and walked toward his window, looking toward the fourth hokage's stone face on the Hokages' mountain; Hiruzen could not help but looked away.

"You would be so disappointed; I have failed you and Kushina. You entrusted me to watch over your son, and have the villagers see him as a hero instead of the demon himself, he would has a better life. I allowed the counselors to have too much power and control, but that changed since the day he left, it was a hard battle but I fought hard and long, and in the end the truth about Naruto being your son came out. However that did not change much, except now some clan-heads want your son because of your wealth, fame, and jutsus that is sealed away in your manor. Maybe I should have let Orochimaru destroys Konoha when he invaded, but no I had to cut off his arms with Jiraiya help. Or maybe I should reveal the truth about the Uchiha clan and Kyubi, but then I be damning Sasuke to a lifetime of hatred and I promised Itachi that he be well look after…I just wish you did not had to died, perhaps with you alive, Naruto would not had to suffer like he did", He said, while heading back to his seat to do finish his paperwork.

Just when he got seated he heard a knock on his door, "Enter". He said, the new team nine came in. The four members stood in front of the hokage's desk, awaiting his orders. The members is Mitarashi Anko (Jonin-leader) Hyuuga Hanabi, a traditional black ninja's vest with a fishnet shirt underneath, black shinobi pants and black shoe sandals with her head-band across her forehead, age13, Dachi Aoi, age 13, male genin with dirty brown hair standing almost as a Mohawk, wearing a white shirt with a black tie and brown shorts and black shoe sandals; He wore his head-band across his left forearm and lastly Uesgi Akira, age 13, bald-headed with thick black eyebrows, wearing a outfit similar to Hanabi except he wore a white open jacket, with his head-band is across his neck.

"Welcome Team Nine, I'd been personally going through your files and I came across a lot of successful d-rank missions. As a reward I decided that you can go on a c-rank mission of my choice. But first, Anko, do you believe your team is ready?" He said, looking toward Anko with stern eyes. Anko flinched at his glaze before answering. "Hai-Hai…lord hokage".

"Very well…Team Nine, your mission is to do a recon mission near the border between Land of Grass and Fire. There have been some strange report regarding sighting of strange creatures, your job is to scout out what you can but do not engage these creatures if spotted, am I clear?" He said.

"Hai". Team Nine replied back.

"Then you're dismissed". He said, grabbing his pen and goes back to writing his papers. Team Nine excused themselves from his office.

**WITH TEAM NINE**

"Anko-sensei, must we go on this stupid recon mission, I did not sign up to be a scout ninja…Anko-sensei?" Akira looked in the direction where was Anko was standing notices she was gone.

"Pipe down you being far too noisy today than usual, learn to be more like Aoi and shut up for once, loser". Hanabi said, walking away toward the direction where the village's gate is.

"Oh what this, the self-proclaimed Ice Princess of Konoha has something to say? Aoi, be careful before she says something to make you feel like shit or worse". Akira said, looking in the other male genin of the team.

Hanabi stop in her track and turned around. She slowly walked toward Akira until she was standing two feet in his face. "Yosh, what you going to do hime, oh right you not even a heir anymore your just a branc—"

The next thing he knew was that he was on the floor, holding his private area because Hanabi just kicked him. Tears ran down his eyes as he kept rocking back and forth, the other teammate covered his area to share his teammate's pain.

"Han-Hanabi-sa-san…was th-that ne-necessity?" He shuttered.

"Aoi, you're just like my sister. Both of you weak and shutters a lot, and yes it was necessity. I am of royal blood and as such should be treated as one". She smugly said, she took off her headband and reveals the seal across her forehead. "This seal across my forehead is only a temporary setback; I will be free from this. I am not fated to be a servant, which you and Akira who are fated to be servants for people of noble blood. My clan will pay for taking away my rightful spot as heir and giving it to my mouse of a sister. But until then, I do not need to be reminded of this vile curse, if I hear just one more of that talk or so help me I will kill you two, teammates or not. Think about what I just said". She walks away, only Aoi and now the struggling Akira was left alone, the latter was grinding his teeth.

Hanabi kept walking toward the village gate with her head held high. People around her steel clear of her; she had already earned a reputation of title of 'The Ice Princess of Konoha', even Kurenai, the self proclaimed Ice Queen had to respect the young hyuuga's attitude to a certain extend. People see her as too much of a hyuuga; she is the total opposite of her sister, Hyuuga Hinata. She would have made a perfect heir of the Hyuuga's clan, but fate was not on her side, as her cousin had put it. And one day she started to show their father she wasn't weak anymore, and it was the first time Hanabi had lose her match to her sister… but it was not her last. Each match that was set, Hanabi started to lose, and to make matter worse, she started to get clumsy in each match. She made far too many mistake that her father stopped giving her praise or even any words of encouragement. Hinata tried talking to her on multiple occasions, but she shunned her in return. Then one day she had enough, she could no longer take the losses she gained from battling her sister. She foolishly challenged her sister, winner earned their place as heir, and the loser becomes a member of branch family. The result wasn't pretty and Hanabi nearly lose her life. She swore her revenge not only on her sister but for the rest of her clan who also for sided with her sister; no matter the cost she tell herself she will be free of her clan because that would be the perfect revenge.

She made it to Konoha village's gate before her teammate and pays no mind to whispering and staring people. She sees her sensei eating a dango near the front of the gate. She walks up to her sensei, which in return got her to stop eating and look at her with questioning eyes.

"Where are your teammates?" Anko asked Hanabi.

"Do I look like I am their keeper?" She replied, crossing her arms together.

"Well if they don't get here in time, you be hanging from that pole there, which the pole will be connected from your ass to your mouth if you don't drop the fucking attitude. There only one hardcore bitch on this team, and it not you. Do I make myself clear?" She grabs Hanabi by the collar and brings her to her face.

"…Crystal…" Hanabi slowly reply.

Before Anko could say or do anything, Aoi and Akira have finally showed up. Their eyes were widening at the sight, and Akira was even whispering a silent thank you to his sensei. Anko Let goes of Hanabi and turned toward her two male teammates.

"Next time little prissy hyuuga girl here cause you two some trouble, please let me know and I reeducate her right away like her sister has done to her". She said that while watching Hanabi tighten her fists.

"H-Hai sensei". Aoi shyly said.

"Gladly sensei". Akira said with a grin on his face.

'_Laugh it up you three, for now I put up with it. Sooner or later I make you three pay ten times more for my humiliation'. _

"You got something to say, 'Hanabi'?" Anko sneered at her.

"Yeah…when do we leave?" She said with an apathy look across her face.

Anko looked at her for a few second before looking away. "Come on, let get this show on the road already". She walked through the big gate and took off toward the trees. The rest of her team took off into the tree after her.

**Elsewhere…In the forest between the Land of Grass and Fire…**

Two male farmers, a middle age balding man, and silver-haired young man, are shown traveling through the woods.

"Jononichi, I don't like travelling through these woods. I heard strange things be appearing here". The young silver-haired man said, slowly walking behind the other farmer and kept looking back and forth out of fear.

"Shut up, Sui. You're a grown man act like one. Believing in rumors that not real, what next?" The man now known as Jononichi has said.

"But too many people went missing!" The frighten man now known as Sui has said.

"So what, do you know how many people went missing in the world? Too many for me to count, but that doesn't mean these woods is the cause of their disappearances". Jononichi said, while not realizing they're being watched from the shadows of the trees.

"But Jono, it true. Mrs. Suki said she heard noises coming from these woods…demonic noises to be exact. Now as I think about it, our village been weird since that young doctor and his thirteen-year-old assistant had showed up. That thirteen year old assistant of his, scared me and she makes me feel as if she wants to eat me or something…I don't know what to think, but weird things been happening since they had showed up to our village". Sui said, never noticing something shadowy and big creeping behind him.

"Oh please, now you're saying that young doctor and his assistant are some type of mad scientists, do you hear the crap that be coming out of your mouth, you've been drinking too many rum". Jononichi said.

However Sui did not answered, instead all he heard was nothing but the wind brushing against the leaves like a howling.

Jononichi turned around, and look toward where Sui was once were now but an empty place. Jononichi started to look all around him, trying to find any trace of his young friend. "Sui?" he called out to him.

But no response from his friend came, however he felt something wet hitting his left shoulder. He turned around…

"OH MY GOD! STAY BACK, STAY BACK…AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH". His voice died down, following by some crunching noise. Blood spattered across the trees, as whatever it was that attacked that Sui, is now devouring and eating him.

**WITH TEAM NINE**

"I'm telling you guys he is real". Akira said, jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

"Gaki, what the hell are you talking about now?" Anko said, leading the team through the trees.

"Uh…he-he talking about a young-young doctor… I think he-he is eighteen years old…." Aoi shutters, keeping up with his sensei with Akira right behind him.

"Man you need to speak up more and drop that shutter. I had no clue what you just said". Anko replies.

"I'm so-sorry…." Aoi whispers to himself.

"He was saying that there this young doctor around the age of eighteen. From what my Pa told me, this doctor is seen around certain towns with a girl around my age with white hair. People are calling him the miracle man because he really good at fixing people up". Akira said to Anko. Hanabi stood quiet and kept following after them; she took up the rear just in case of an attack. Even she is little bit curious about this mystery doctor.

"Oh yeah, a young doctor going around being call 'The Miracle Man'. I don't know I don't think I buy that; he could be a fake just trying to con people out of their money. What his name anyway and where can you find this guy?" Anko asks Akira.

"Well that the thing, you cannot find this doctor because he moves around from one place to another. And as for his name…I'm afraid I don't know, maybe my Pa know because he met him and said that guy's skills in medicines is unrivaled. He might be better than Lady Tsunade of the Sannin". Akira explains to his teammates.

"W-Wow that a-amazing…." Aoi said.

"Gaki, now I know you are bullshitting us. Lady Tsunade is the top doctor of this world, and you know how many wannabe claims they are the best doctors in the world…a thousand and each one of them were nowhere near the level she is on. I don't think some upstart young doctor wannabe can be on the same stool as Lady Tsunade—"

"Who no longer in Konoha because of the painful experience she went through in our village, and the very same village that stole her beloved and brother away in the second shinobi war. She even went as far as to abandon her only known relative just because he has the Kyubi seal inside of him. Can we not talk about her and follow the task at hand and that finding out these strange events that keep happening near the area we're assigned to". Hanabi interrupts Anko, and Anko sneered at her.

After Hanabi's comments the group kept quiet and travel through the trees, once in a while they took some break here and there, eventually they gotten to a very familiar wood. The sight before them sickens them, even Anko was disgusted and she had seen worse in her life, Akira was dumbfounded while Aoi began to panic. Only Hanabi kept a blank face, her hyuuga's training in not showing emotion in line of work is finally paying off. Before them is what remains of two dead bodies. Their body parts scattered across the grass and trees, blood mostly everyone they look. Anko shook her head of any fear coursing throughout her body, telling herself she had seen worse in her life.

"Look alive team, and stand guard because whatever did this may still be here". Anko said to her team. Hanabi quickly activated her byakugan, she turned around slowly, while looking at her surroundings. "Something wrong…we need to leave right away because whatever that did this is still here is somehow blocking my byakugan in trying find it, I know it here because I can feel it killing intense".

"What you afraid? Who knew the little former hime would be—"That is when a huge black demonic dog came from behind him and ripped through his flesh with its teeth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH MMMMOOOONNNNSSSSTTTEEERRRR!" Aoi screamed.

"Shit! What the fuck is that thing!" Anko yelled.

The beast kept tearing through, the boy once known as Akira. Bits and bits of the boy's flesh hitting the grass while blood spatter across the ground and trees. Hanabi started to back away, _'A demon! It just killed Akira, and if we stay here any longer we'll end up just like him'._ She thought to herself while backing away slowly.

"RRRRUUUUNNNN AAAAWWWAAAYYY!" Aoi screams out and starts to run away.

Anko did not run instead she starts to go through a couple of hand seals; however the beast did not let her finish the last seal. With it paws it slaps her across a couple of trees, she lose consciousness and the beast turned its attention toward Hanabi and spoke.

"**I WONDER WHAT YOU TASTE LIKE."**

Hanabi quickly pulled out a smoke bomb from her poach and threw it straight down on the ground. **"LITTLE ONE, DO YOU THINK THAT WILL STOP ME FROM FINDING YOU? I CAN SMELL YOUR FLESH"**. However before he could move, an exploding kunai tag is thrown toward him. The beast caught it with it teeth, and the tag on the kunai began to glow.

_**KABOOM**_**!**

The beast started to stagger around in pain and Hanabi dash into the wood. She did not care if she is abandoning her so call teammates; right now the thought of living is more important to her to worries about anybody else. But the beast happened to recover quickly and is hell bent on trying to catch her, he was gaining on her and was in particularly arm reach, however instead of biting her head off it smack her across a tree and impair her into a pointy branch. The branch sticking out of her right chest and her blood pouring out likes a water fountain. She is struggling to get away and stay awake, but the pain was too much for her to bear. The beast slowly stalks her, and drooling out of it mouth with a mixture of saliva and blood.

'_I guess this is it, I Hyuuga Hanabi killed by a demonic huge dog. In the end I could not get escape my fate except by being eaten….'_ She said her last thoughts before she loses her consciousness.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

'_Am I dead?'_

…_._

'_No it doesn't feel like I'm dead….my body still hurt'._

She slowly opens her eyes and found herself in a room with a strange white-haired girl wearing a full white kimono, with red eyes, looking her right in the eyes.

"Kurou, she lives…unfortunately". The strange girl said while walking away from her and out the room. Hanabi watches her leave only to see another person enter the room. A young man who eyes is silver irises and blue sclera. With black wavy hair, a white shirt on along with black pant and shoes, stood at the entrance of the room. In his hands he holds medical chart sheet with a pen attach to the clipboard.

"You must forgive my assistance, Nobara, she can be a bit of a pain in the ass when she wants to be. She assumes you would not live and you kind of prove her wrong, and she does not likes being wrong". The young man said to Hanabi.

"Where am I and why am I'm wearing a gown?" She said, and tries to sit up only to feel pain shot out through her body when she tries to move. The young man put down the chart board near a nearby table and walks up to her. His hands start to glow a bright green color. _'Green Chakra…oh no he a medical ninja and to make matter worse he could be an enemy to Konoha….'_ She stared at his hands, and he noticed the stares and put two together on what she is thinking. He places his hands above her chest and the pain start to decrease.

"Relax I'm not a shinobi of any village, but I was trained by some shinobi on my travels, and I believe it was around the time when I was becoming a doctor. You so lucky me and Nobara was out gathering herbs when we found you attach to a tree. By the way my name is Nakatani Kurou, the so call miracle man, and judging from your eyes and cursed seal across your forehead I take it that you're a Hyuuga from the branch side of main family". He told her while watching her eyes grew large as dinner plate.

CHAPTER END


End file.
